Her Hero
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: Ayanokoji Kiyotaka may be emotionless and manipulative, but he is the one and only person that Karuizawa Kei loves with all her heart. The one who promised to be with her and protect her, he is and will always be her hero, so it's no surprise that she will not let another girl try to get him. [Ayanokoji x Karuizawa]


Kõdo Ikusei Senior High School.

A school founded by the government and where the rate of approval and guarantee in a good college or job is almost 100%. In this school, students have something that differs from all other high school students in the country, and that thing is called freedom. Of course, this detail always causes an enormous quantity of envy in those who have not been able to enter this prestigious school, but what outside people did not know is that despite being free to use whatever they want and wander wherever they want, this is exclusively limited to the school campus of Kodo Ikusei. Another detail that outsiders do not have the slightest knowledge of, is about the education system and the clear separation between the elite students and the normal students in that school.

Inside the ''class of the rejected'', considered the worst between all classes of the first year, Class D, the only things that can be heard are the ticking of the clock hanging on the wall and the students' breaths. When the pointer struck at 4:00 p.m, a raucous sound echoed through the hallways, signaling the end of the day's class.

"Okay, that's all for today, do not forget to check all the content because you will have tests next week, if you all really want to move up to another class, give it your all." The teacher, Chabashira Sae spoke in her usual seriousness as she picked up her briefcase and left the room, her long black hair stuck in a ponytail swinging with each step she took.

Several students stretched their numb arms or their aching back because they sat for several hours in the same position. Among the people in the room, a there was a certain blonde girl with her hair also done in a ponytail.

 _''Finally! I no longer need to hear Chabashira-sensei repeatedly talking about Japan's involvement during World War II."_ Kei thought with a slight sigh of relief. Her purple eyes scanned the room that was slowly emptying since almost all of her classmates wanted to get out of the classroom as soon as possible. Her gaze then landed on a certain brown haired student who was still present in the classroom.

 _''Kiyotaka...''_

The young man who had been occupying her thoughts more and more with each passing day was sitting in his desk, that was located by the window, around him were Sakura Airi, Hasebe Haruka, Yukimura Teruhiko and Miyake Akito, the people who formed the ''Ayanokoji group.''

Watching how they all talked casually and laughed at something Hasebe had said, Karuizawa could not help but feel a twinge of jealousy and even sadness, after all, it had been more than a week since she had last talked to Kiyotaka.

After he had defeated Ryuuen and his henchmen and made sure that she was not seriously injured and that she would not suffer from hypothermia due to being exposed to the cold of the middle of winter with wet clothes, Ayanokoji told her in more detail why he had tried to break their relationship before the mess on the rooftop. According to him, the only reason he wanted to get to class A was because of the pressure that Chabashira-sensei imposed on him (according to Kiyotaka, she had blackmailed him with a "certain thing", although he did not enter in detail about what that "certain thing" would be), and that now Chabashira's blackmail no longer had any effect on him.

Being the person closest to him now, Karuizawa only nodded as she listened to the young man with brown hair tell the story. She easily understood what he was saying, without needing to go up to class A, he could live a normal student life just like he always wanted, there was no need to maintain a relationship with her that was so far basically a ''master and servant'' type of thing which involved her doing certain things and also getting any kind of information that would help Kiyotaka win. But even understanding his motives and knowing the kind of person he was, Karuizawa did not want their relationship to end. Ayanokoji Kiyotaka may have betrayed her trust and put her in terrible situations, but in the end, even his questionable actions ended up benefiting her. He allowed Manabe and her party to beat her up and set up for Ryuuen to corner her. The things she had to endure because of his decisions were awful, but at the same time he recorded what Manabe did with her and blackmailed the girl, preventing her from trying anything against her in the future, he also came to her rescue when Ryuuen almost made her reach her breaking point, even with him not needing to save her, he did something no one had ever done for her before... He confronted and defeated her aggressors.

Kei will never ever forget the expression of anger that Kiyotaka had on his face at that moment. Somehow, she knew that not even the boy himself realized that his face was no longer calm and neutral as it usually was. Even though it could be something small in the eyes of other people, that slight change in his expression made her heart fill with warmth and start beating faster since it confirmed that deep down, he cared for her.

This memory made her lips involuntarily form a warm smile. Kei was not stupid, she knew what all those feelings she felt when she saw or thought of him meant.

Along the way, she, Karuizawa Kei eventually fell in love with Ayanokoji Kiyotaka.

At the same time these thoughts occupied her mind, Kei's eyes were fixed on Kiyotaka. When he got up and started walking toward the exit, his group following behind, their gazes crossed, causing Kei's heart to start beating wildly inside her chest. The broad grin that had formed in her mouth had morphed into one full of shyness. Unfortunately for Karuizawa, this shared moment did not last long.

''Ayanokoji-kun!'' A female voice spoke, no, shouted with joy.

A young woman with rose-colored hair that reached her shoulders crossed the room like a hurricane and immediately intertwined her arms with Ayanokoji's left arm, the young man just turned his head towards the girl, not even fazed by her actions.

"What do you want Satou?" Ayanokoji asked in his usual tired tone.

''I was wondering if you could come to the mall with me? I'm thinking of buying some new clothes and I needed someone's opinion.'' Ayanokoji raised an eyebrow.

''If all you need is an opinion, why don't you just ask your friends to come with you?''

"I want a change of perspective, so nothing better than having the opinion of a man... Or you can't go?" When Satou's voice, which until then was cheerful and energetic began to get quiter, Ayanokoji already knew what was coming and even then, he unfortunately made the mistake of looking directly into Satou's lightly tearful eyes.

 _''There seems to be no way to escape this situation... ''_

"It's not like I have something important to do after class so I can go with you if that's what you want." Kiyotaka said after letting out a small sigh, he knew exactly what Satou wanted, to know him better and try to get closer to him, she made it very clear that she had an absurd amount affection for him (her confession left no doubt about that) and since he had no experience of dealing with the opposite sex, he didn't have the slightest idea of what would be the best way to deal with Maya's advances.

''Great! Let's go then, I can't wait to hear your opinion on a bikini I'm interested!"Maya said cheerfully, her cheeks being covered in a pink blush. Not wanting to waste any more precious time, Maya began to pull Ayanokoji toward the door without even letting him say bye to his friends. The two of them left the room in the blink of an eye. The reactions of the Ayanokoji group were varied, Yukimura and Akito just ignored what had just happened, already accustomed to all of this while Hasebe poked Sakura's cheek with her index finger, it seemed that the pink haired girl would faint at any moment due to seeing her crush going on a 'date' with another woman. Outside the group, a certain blonde also saw the whole interaction.

''Karuizawa-san, you're ready to go-!'' Hirata Yosuke, a short-haired, fair-looking young man who was extremely popular not only among all first-year female students but among all of the first year students in general, approached his 'girlfriend' and tried to call her, but he interrupted himself at the sight of the girl.

Karuizawa was still staring at the spot that Ayanokoji and Satou were a few minutes ago, her eyes were narrowed and her fists were squeezing the corners of her desk so tightly that he could not help but wonder how it did not break at this point. Yosuke could swear he could feel the temperature around her dropping little by little.

"K-Karuizawa-san?" Yosuke tried to call again, cautiously raising his right hand and touching her right shoulder. As if being freed from some sort of spell, Karuizawa blinked, one, two, no, three times and turned her attention to her 'boyfriend.'

''Hirata-kun, sorry I didn't notice you. '' The blonde spoke in an apologetic tone. Hirata just smiled and lightly shook his head.

''No problem, anyway, I was asking if you're ready to go to the dorms together. '' He decided to ask the question he initially wanted to ask. Kei stared at him, her gaze reflecting some type of internal conflict as her purple orbs alternated between staring at Hirata and looking at the empty spot that Ayanokoji had occupied.

''A-ah sorry Hirata-kun b-but I already have some plans so I will not be able to get back to the dorms with you, I'm really sorry.'' She scratched the back of her head while giving a nervous laugh.

"Dont worry Karuizawa-san, I completely understand." Hirata gave one more of his kind smiles that made girls instantly squeal.

"Well, then I'll be going, see you tomorrow!" Picking up her belongings, Kei hurried off, her footsteps echoing through the nearly empty room. Hirata watched her leave, then approached the window when she was finally gone. Looking down, he could see at a relatively large distance the silhouettes of Ayanokoji and Satou Maya walking together.

' _'It's good that you're finally following your heart, I'm very happy that you have found a person who is not only important to you but who can also protect you, Karuizawa-san.''_ Moving away from the window with a small and still genuine smile, Yosuke took his suitcase and left the room covered by the orange rays of the sunset.

 **xxx**

Ayanokoji let a tired sigh escape his lips. During the two hours that he accompanied Satou, the teenager faced two extremely intense challenges. First were the incredibly tiny bikinis that Satou decided to try the moment they stepped inside the store, and the second was the physical contact she tried to have with him while she still wore such bikinis. As clever and calm as he was, he was still just a teenager suffering from the horrors of hormones, and even though he had no feelings for Satou, not even considering her as a friend, he could not deny that she was quite attractive. Luckily, after he'd picked out a red bikini for her that was not so provocative and said it suited her and she looked pretty good in it, Satou was pleased and they both left the mall. Ayanokoji walked with her to the girls' dormitory. After leaving her there, he decided to go to the nearest vending machine to get something to drink.

Right now he was sitting on a bench next to said machine, a can of cold soda in his hands. Taking a sip of the drink, he heard light footsteps approaching his position. The person's footsteps then stopped right beside him.

"What is it Karuizawa?" Ayanokoji asked monotonously.

''I saw you and Satou-san walking together, had a date?''Kei asked while sitting next to him.

''Date? You're clearly wrong." She raised an eyebrow at him.

''I am? You two look very close lately.''

''I don't understand how following her to give an opinion about clothing can be considered as being 'close'.''

''So you don't consider her as a friend?'' Kei asked.

''No.'' It was Ayanokoji's rather sincere and blank answer.

''And as a pawn?''

''Satou is not someone who could be useful to me, so I don't see her like that either.'' He said with conviction. ''The thing is that she is a person who does not get in my way so I have nothing against her, besides I don't know how to deal with straightforward people like her.''

''Hoh, you saying something like that? It's really a surprise."Kei did not say this in debauchery, she was really caught by surprise by Kiyotaka's words, he was the most intelligent and manipulative person she knew, to hear him say he has difficulties dealing with girls like Satou was a big shock, but still, it was information that turned out to be of enormous importance to her.

She knew that Ayanokoji was someone with a difficult past (although she did not even know about his past) and that he was a person who still did not understand things like friendship and love, but just because he did not understand these things now does not mean that in a near future he won't make more friends and will not fall in love, no, Karuizawa was not making an assumption, she was sure that this would happen sooner or later. Deep in her heart, she hoped that the woman Kiyotaka learns to love in the future was her. Not Sakura, not Satou not Horikita, but her, Karuizawa Kei, but she also knew that just sittting and waiting for something like this to happen will probably result in nothing, this is precisely why the little ''information'' she received was something that Kei knew could help her.

Satou Maya was a girl who was not afraid to get in physical contact with him and was always direct about how she felt, if Kei wanted to be the one to take his side in the future, she knew she should take this chance right here and right now.

 _'It's now or never.''_

''Kiyotaka...'' Kei whispered, but it was loud enough for Ayanokoji to hear her.

''Yes Karui-!'' Ayanokoji could not finish his sentence because Karuizawa unexpectedly invaded his personal space and grabbed the front of his T-shirt. Before he could try to say another word, Kei forced him to lower himself a little and covered his lips with hers.

Ayanokoji's yellow eyes widened a little as he felt her soft, delicate lips touch his. Kei's heart was racing and her hands were trembling while butterflies danced in her stomach, she gently licked his lower lip, causing Kiyotaka to let out an involuntary groan, a sound that surprised him, he never thought such a sound could be generated by his vocal chords. Loving the noises that the brown haired teen was making, Karuizawa then inserted her pink and soft tongue into Ayanokoji's mouth, subtly interlacing his tongue with hers. The kiss lasted around maybe twenty seconds before Karuizawa finished it and slowly put some distance between them.

Although Ayanokoji's face was still as expressionless as ever, his slightly wide eyes and the almost imperceptible blush on his handsome face were all the answer that Karuizawa needed.

Smiling with contentment, Karuizawa stood up and stretched her body.

"I'm really tired from today's lessons, how about you walk me to my dormitory Kiyotaka?" She asked to the person who made her overcome her trauma. Ayanokoji stared at her for a moment before shaking his head a little and giving her a nod. Standing up, he joined Karuizawa and began to walk at the same pace as her.

Looking at Kiyotaka from the corner of her eye, Kei giggled. She knew that Kiyotaka still could not understand the feeling of falling in love, and to tell the truth, she was sure it would be a a long way till he does, but Karuizawa knew it was a a path that was worth walking, and she was sure that she would be the one to awaken such emotions in Kiyotaka, after all, Kei would never allow anyone to take her hero away from her.

 **xxx**

 **Been a while since I posted a story huh? Well, I'm busy as hell due to my work at the cruise ship but since I'm going back home in one month and a half I decided to post something(thanks to my room mate who let me use his PC to post this little fic, I also will post the final part of my Bell x Aiz story tomorrow and a Izayoi x Yo fic too)**

 **If any of you are readers of my Bleach stories, I will tell you guys now, When a God and a Goddess Collide and Bloody Love will be in a little Hiatus.**

 **WGGC because I need to revise it and because I'll add new scenes to the story and Bloody Love due to lack of inspiration(and because I'm thinking what I'll do different in that fic than what I did in my novel)**

 **Another reason to why I decided to do a small hiatus is also because I want to concentrate on only one crossover for now(which is my Bleach/Skulduggery crossover, it's easily the one I have the most fun in writing, I'm also re-reading the books and I'm almost finishing it, so I'll probably write a couple of chapters, probably 3 or 4 and release all of them together)**

 **Now regarding this one shot, what can I say? I like Youkoso Jitsuryoku(Classroom of the Elite) and I love the Ayanokoji x Karuizawa pairing(favorite pairing of Youjitsu) and since Youjitsu just has 2 stories in it's fandom, I decided to contribute a little, a Ayano x Kushida, Ayano x Sakura and another Ayano x Karuizawa(this one will have smut) are on the way too.**

 **I'll respond to the PM's I received after I return home(probably end of December to beginning of January)**

 **I didn't have someone to beta this so sorry if you guys find some mistakes.**

 **Hope that you guys liked it, see you all tomorrow!**


End file.
